


Bell, book and candle

by Sistermine



Series: Farming Today [3]
Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farming Today brings you Happy Gay Farmers. Only not so happy today. At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell, book and candle

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Un-beta-ed early fanfic. Domesticity, bondage and gagging, candles and hot wax, watersports (sort of), inconsistent details.
> 
> Originally comment!fic posted Summer 2011 at [Eagle kinkmeme](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2132.html?thread=1714004#t1714004) on LJ, inspired by an anon prompt:  
>  _Esca has Marcus tied up on the bed and plays with hot candle wax on his body lol. I'll leave it up to the author whether Marcus enjoys it or not :P._  
>  And originally inspired by an [art!fic response by motetus](http://pics.livejournal.com/motetus/pic/0003zk3b).  
> And the bondage is coming, we just have to get a substantial and possibly unwarranted amount of trivial detail out of the way first.

  
  
Marcus wasn't sure why he was being a prick about this, but he felt out of sorts, and he didn't think it was just from frustration. His cock was totally happy that Esca had gone off and left him; left him with explicit instructions not to masturbate. That was because his erection had decided to go away all on its own.  
  
The interruption hadn't been Esca's fault. But he was still feeling grumpy.  
  
Esca would expect him to be in bed, seductively posed maybe, with desirable appendage on display and a yearning look in his eye, or, more likely given their current situation - one worker down on a busy farm enterprise - asleep again.  
  
Bits of last night kept re-playing in his head. Not staying the night this time, eh? Little wifey got you under his thumb? Mainly Placido baiting him. He shouldn't rise to the bait – No, I have to get up for milking. Foolish. Placido was just trying to get a rise out of him; he still hadn't forgiven Marcus for telling him that Esca was twice the man Placido was. And how is the civil partner? Is he more civil nowadays? Some of the others had tried to dilute it, apologising for not coming to the ceremony and bemoaning the fact they hadn't met up in over a year. (Gods, Esca would have had a fit if they'd showed up; luckily they'd been on manoeuvres. Somewhere secret, and thankfully distant.) Pietro had made a mild joke about his boy-toy, and he'd have been fine with that except Placido laughed and said No, no, it's Marky Marcus here who's the toy; just waiting for the day his owner grows out of playing Old Macdonald with him. It was stupid to let it get to him and he'd been fine the rest of last night. But another memory bled through too: “I'm not your bloody slave, Marcus”.  
  
He knew he was sort of hiding now. He sat in his new favourite chair, twiddling with one of his models and staring out at the hills. He could hear Esca bound up the stairs and the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway above him. He heard the footsteps rattle, predictably, down the stairs again, with Esca's characteristic leap down the bottom three at once. One day that was going to be a problem.  
  
  
  
Kitchen – check.  
Living room – check.  
The parlour door opened, and Esca bounced in. “You're in here?” He was halfway to Marcus before Marcus turned his head. Esca slowed down. They still called this room the parlour, even though it was now Marcus's office/work-room, and even though the name gave Esca uncomfortable feelings about milking parlours.  
  
“Did the lovely milkmaid get an eyeful?” Marcus tried to smile, and looked rueful.  
  
“The lovely milkmaid grew up on a farm; I don't think a quick flash of your, admittedly impressive manhood is going to bother her, but no, no, I don't think she did. She was just asking about the temperature gauges – they're new since she was last here, and she didn't want to bugger them up”.  
  
“Her timing could have been better”.  
  
“Actually, it could have been a lot worse. A little premature maybe, but not a bad moment for an -- intermission”. Esca smiled at him questioningly, “But you've got dressed? You don't need to work today do you, I thought we were 'celebrating'?” he leered.  
  
“I've kind of lost the moment”. Marcus looked away frowning.  
  
“What's up? You're not worried about Cotty are you? She'll be fine; she sounded completely sure of herself. You found a class-act there”.  
  
“No, it's just ... I suddenly felt a bit … exposed. Not sure I'm up for kitchen sex again.”  
  
Esca stuck his lip out in a mock pout and sat on the desk. Marcus swiveled his fancy office chair around to track him and looked back, not smiling.  
  
“Marcus, you know we agreed that so long as we're both happy with what we're doing - both of us,”, he gave Marcus a stern look, “totally happy, and as long as no innocents are harmed”, he smirked and added “and that includes you”, he went on, “then so long as we're not frightening the horses, or the cows, or any of the livestock, or Mrs Collins, or Uncle Aquila and all, then we can do what we damn well want to each other, whenever and wherever we want. Including in our own kitchen”.  
  
Esca on a roll was a little intense.  
  
  
  
Marcus blinked, “I don't think Mrs Collins could ever be frightened by anything we might choose to do”, he said. “She was practically soliciting us to have sex in her shrubbery that time after the harvest festival”. It was the one image that lingered from Esca's speech.  
  
Esca on the other hand was looking at him completely puzzled, frowning, “What? When?”  
  
“You probably don't remember, cos you'd had … well, let's just say a round number”, he drew out the words meaningfully, “of Shenille's cocktails by then, and were being rather handsy”. He quirked an eyebrow, “And not just with me”.  
  
“Oh! I don't mean that Mrs Collins. Gods, yes, we don't need to worry about her. Or Shenille with her handyman routine. Or for that matter Cotty, or any of her stream of ardent admirers - which seems to include most of the valley... I meant old Mrs Collins”. He paused. “Anyway, that isn't the point.”  
  
He paused again and looked at Marcus quizzically. “What was the point I was making?”  
  
“Sweetheart”, Marcus laughed shortly, “if you can't remember the point, you really can't expect me to”.  
  
“I got distracted by talking about the village's eligible womenfolk.” He frowned.  
  
“Should I be worried that that distracts you?” Marcus smiled a little at him, only half-joking. “I seem to remember some of them getting the 'Esca's-hands' treatment that night.”  
  
Esca looked blankly at him, and then a slow smile began to grow on his face 'til he was grinning broadly. “I really don't remember much of that night, after the awful singing”.  
  
“You did some very nice dancing as I remember, and you really spread the love around. 19 to 90 was the theme and you took it to heart." Marcus looked straight at Esca. "Luckily your hindbrain was sober enough to keep your hands off anyone's sons, but there were one or two husbands who were getting a little twitchy about it.” His expression went a little cooler, “Including me.”  
  
”What can I say - Shenille throws a good party!” Esca looked at Marcus more closely and went on, a little quieter, “Oh baby, you don't have to worry about me straying”.  
  
“I'm not”. Marcus said, but it came out more shortly than he'd intended. He tried to soften it a bit – he really didn't want to give Esca any more ammunition. He forced a smile, and it came out a little wolfish, “I'm not worried about you straying, I'm worried about you getting shot. It's funny how there can be hunting accidents in the countryside, even nowadays”.  
  
Esca looked sideways at him, and Marcus knew his cover was blown. He sulked at Esca. “And don't call me baby either.”  
  
“Gods Marcus”. Esca stood up and came over to him, his face losing any teasing smirk as he put a hand out to cup Marcus's cheek. He did one of his graceful moves as he folded himself to straddle Marcus's lap, his other hand resting on Marcus's chest as he leant forwards for a kiss.  
  
Marcus was unyielding and almost moved away from him, but Esca pushed forwards and used his hand to angle Marcus's head as he joined their mouths in a soft kiss, just lips, and then a more firm one, tongue pressing in. Esca persisted until Marcus began to relax into it, kissing him back.  
  
Esca broke off and rested their foreheads together. “I'm sorry Marcus. You never said anything before, and it was months ago.” He sounded genuinely apologetic. "I didn't realise you were that bothered."  
  
Marcus leaned back to look him in the eye. “I'm not really. I know you're ...It's just that ... I can't touch you like that, like this, out there.” He smiled a little sadly. “I can't even dance with you.”  
  
Esca stared at him. “You dance with me all the time. You've even done it in public”.  
  
“Not how you could dance, with someone equally …talented. You and Shenille, you looked marvellous together ... and that was when you were both utterly pissed.”  
  
Esca smiled, “Yes, she's very … flexible. And Bill hates dancing. But... I don't want to dance. I could have done it. I chose this. It's not my second choice Marcus.”  
  
Marcus just looked at him helplessly.  
  
  
“Marcus, I know you love me”. Esca didn't normally go for this kind of declaration; Marcus knew he must be worried. “And I love you. I love you …”, he continued, waving an arm around, “crazy amounts. Think bankers' bonuses. No don't”, he laughed, “I don't want any bankers near you, and money can't begin to describe ...” He trailed off, but put a finger on Marcus's lips, stopping him from interrupting. “I can't imagine life without you. I can't remember life before you. I was no-one before you. And it's only knowing you love me that lets me be. And I love this life here in this stupid village like something out of the Archers*, but if you didn't want it too, I'd go anywhere, and do anything with you.”  
  
Esca being sincere was a scary beast, his blue eyes hypnotising.  
  
Marcus knew he should just roll over and go with this, but he could feel something like tears building up somewhere, and he absolutely wasn't going there. “You”, he said calmly, “have been reading Joanna's mobile library books again, haven't you?”  
  
Esca growled and thumped him hard in the arm. “It's our anniversary. Well, the farm's anniversary. If I can't say this today. I wish ...”, he broke off and stroked Marcus's face, his own expression blanking.  
  
“Sorry. I just ...”, Marcus broke off as well, and frowned, “what do you wish?”  
  
Esca shook his head quickly. Marcus caught a hint of sadness running through his eyes, and suddenly felt on shaky ground, not just from his own mood. “Please”, he said. “Tell me.”  
  
There was a long pause before Esca took a breath and said, “I wish you trusted me”.  
  
Marcus was stuck. He stared at Esca and frantically tried to think what he'd said, what he could say, to make it right again. But all he could think was oh shit oh shit oh shit. “Esca. I do trust you. I do. It's other people I don't trust”.  
  
Esca stood up, and Marcus felt the distance widen between them. “Marcus, you don't”, he said flatly, stepping backwards.  
  
Marcus felt pressure in his chest, and he grimaced. He actually felt the tears well up in his eyes. He squeezed his thighs with his hands so as not to reach out pathetically.  
  
In his head, Placido's voice was back, echoing from previous occasions. Not just the insults to Esca, whom he seemed obsessed by, but the casual cruel certainty that their relationship wouldn't last, was built on sand.  
  
“By all that is holy Esca, please don't leave”; he wasn't above pleading. Now was not the time for pride.  
  
  
  
“Gods Marcus, haven't you been listening! I'm not leaving, I'd never leave you, I just want...”  
  
“What?” he said.  
  
Esca shook his head again. He'd backed up some more.  
  
“How can I show you I trust you?” Marcus asked.  
  
Esca looked back at him, opened his mouth, but didn't speak.  
  
The silence lengthened. “Tell me what you need from me, because I'm doing a shit job of working it out on my own”. Marcus repeated, blinking rapidly.  
  
Esca still said nothing.  
  
“Really. Just start with one thing, one thing I can do differently”.  
  
Esca started pacing. Then he took a breath. “OK” he said, crossing over to the window, “I want you … to rely on me more”. He walked back across the small floor space. “I want you to let me look after you. Not all the time, obviously. Just sometimes. I'm not fragile, and contrary to the impression I may have given you talking about love, I'm not a girl.”  
  
Marcus was tracking him, and was surprised when Esca stopped and looked right in his eyes, fiercely. “And next time your army buddies come over, I want you to bring them here”.  
  
Marcus widened his eyes. “I thought you hated them, or at least Placido”.  
  
“He's a dick, but I get it". Esca loomed over him, put a hand on his hair, and said quietly, "I won't dishonour you”.  
  
Marcus looked at him in amazement. “I never thought you would”. He finally twisted a smile. “It's not you I'm concerned about.”  
  
Esca nodded thoughtfully and then stroked his hand down to Marcus's neck.  
  
Marcus realised he still had his hands clenched and his thigh was hurting. He deliberately let his body relax under Esca's touch, something he'd been working on. Esca was still looking at him, but there was now something softer, in his gaze.  
  
Esca spoke again. “One more thing.” He held his hand out for Marcus to take and drew him up, stepping backwards to keep a distance between them, rubbing a thumb over Marcus's hand. “You let me make love to you.” Marcus was a prisoner of his gaze. “Right now”, Esca pulled him towards the door, walking backwards, “and I can do anything I want." He continued through the doorway, "And you're not allowed to do anything, unless I ask you to.” He smiled, a genuine smile. “You can beg all you like”.  
  
  
  
Marcus followed him, his heart still beating. He felt like he'd been in a blender. He balked a little at the kitchen door, but Esca pulled him through, saying “It's warmer in here.” At Marcus's concerned look he added, “I'll lock the door properly. Cottia's busy and no-one else is here today. She's got her own lunch plans, and she won't come to the house again”. He laughed a little, and Marcus asked, “What did you say to her?”  
  
“Really?” Esca replied, “Nothing. But I think she guessed she'd interrupted something and she made some comment about our special plans for the day. You obviously impressed her last night”.  
  
He looked around the kitchen, and then back at Marcus. “Take your clothes off. Lets see if it's warm enough when you're naked”. He pulled Marcus's hands to his lips and kissed them, then tipped his head sideways, “Can I tie you up?” Marcus quirked his lips and nodded, feeling slightly worried and wondering where on earth Esca was going to put him.  
  
Esca pulled him in and stroked his hair off his forehead. “I won't say relax, 'cos it would be pointless when you're this wound up, but that's what I'm going to do for you”. He suddenly looked excited, and asked “Can I gag you too?” He looked around again. “You can hold … a spoon and if it gets too much, just drop it and I promise to un-gag you straight away”.  
  
Marcus felt dubious, but this so wasn't the moment. “OK”, he agreed, “but just so you know, that idea makes me nervous”. Esca nodded at him, “OK, noted”, and then tilted his head on one side again, gesturing at Marcus's clothes. Marcus began to strip, feeling a bit foolish and self-conscious.  
  
Esca cleared the table of all the post and papers that were heaped on it, dumping them unceremoniously onto the floor, and Marcus began to laugh as Esca assembled an assortment of items, mostly belts and scarves from the coat-rack by the door. “I don't believe you weren't a boy scout”, Marcus murmured, finally naked and leaning against the table.  
  
Esca raised his brows at him, and indicated the now-clean surface. “Climb on. Lie on your stomach.” He was so bossy. “I'm going to give your back a massage first, and you can get used to being gagged”.  
  
  
  
Marcus stepped up on a chair and knelt onto the table. It was a lovely old wood, worn and smooth from years of use, and quite warm to the touch. He lay out on it, tucking his head sideways on his folded arms, and then startled a bit as he noticed Esca was also naked now. "It's warm enough but I've put the heat up" Esca said, advancing on him with a length of purple satin. “Don't know whose this is”, Esca waved it, “but it smells nice and should be OK in your mouth”.  
  
“Kiss me first”, Marcus demanded.  
  
Esca smiled at him and came up to the head of the table, bending over Marcus to kiss him deeply. It never failed to excite Marcus when they kissed for more than a moment or two, and this kiss somehow meant a lot. When they parted he looked at Esca and smiled, “OK, ready”.  
  
Esca folded the silk cloth, said “Open wide”, and wrapped the material around the back of his head, tying it snugly; “OK?” Marcus nodded, then made a grabby motion with one hand, lifting his head. “Oh yes, hadn't forgotten”, Esca said, showing him a serving spoon with a comfortable handle: he dropped it from table height and it made a loud clatter as it hit the floor. Marcus raised his eyebrows, and Esca laughed; “You've got to be able to trust me to stop if you need me to – can't have some tinkly little thing that'll be drowned out by your manly grunting”.  
  
Marcus dropped his head back down, and Esca came up to the top of the table again, holding a large bottle of extra virgin olive oil.  
  
Esca's massages were legendary, and Marcus quickly relaxed into the rhythm of it as Esca did his back, moving his arms around to do his shoulders and shoulder blades, then his legs, the touches on his buttocks neutral and pleasant rather than arousing, and the attention to his feet positively blissful. Then Esca got Marcus to turn over. He settled back, a handy recipe book under his head to save his neck, and let Esca start on his front.  
  
  
  
Esca's technique was soothing him to semi-doze state, and he felt his arm kneaded and smoothed before Esca surprised him by arranging it up by his head; he felt firm ties wrapping around his wrist, padded with something – he wasn't clear what but when he twisted his head to look it could have been a tea-towel. He'd kind of forgotten about the tying up bit, and Esca noticed, looking quizzically at him, “OK?”. Marcus nodded, and concentrated on the next arm as Esca transferred the spoon, saying, “If you just let go of it, it'll drop over the edge”. The second arm, once massaged, was bound up at the other side of the table, presumably to the table leg.  
  
Marcus pulled slightly on his arms. Not much movement. It made him feel slightly weird, like his body was disappearing in chunks.  
  
The next bit was his leg. Esca often massaged it at night, and this was a familiar feeling, though easier for Esca to do full length strokes with Marcus at table height. Marcus made a mental note that they should maybe get a massage table or something, and put it in one of the spare rooms.  
  
When Esca had done the leg, he bent Marcus's knee up, kissed it, and planted his foot firmly on the table, near the edge, then fastened something round his ankle and secured it, taking a while and moving back and forth at the bottom of the table. Marcus wasn't really paying attention, but when he tried to move his foot, he realised it was anchored in place with only a little room for manoeuvre.  
  
The second leg was done with as much smooth attention, and Marcus felt himself drifting with the long strokes, until Esca fastened this one to the table leg, also bent up, but with a bit more play.  
  
Esca came up to the head of the table and leant over, kissed Marcus's nose and pushed his hands through Marcus's hair, thoroughly covering his scalp before cradling his head and turning it one way then the other. He said, “I'm going to take the gag off to do your face. Don't speak unless you need to.” He eased the scarf out of Marcus's mouth. Then, he started to smooth his thumbs outwards across his forehead and eyebrows, and pressing at his temples at the end of each stroke.  
  
It was wonderful, and Marcus could do little more than flick his eyes open from time to time, looking up into Esca's concentration. Esca followed by smoothing his nose and cheekbones and lips, then massaging the hinge of his jaw and his chin and jawline thoroughly, running down to his neck, as he leant forwards to kiss his nose again, smiling.  
  
  
  
Esca re-tied a dry bit of the scarf back into his mouth, and started on his torso. He moved from shoulders and neck downwards, onto his chest and belly. After plenty of firm strokes, gentler on his belly, Marcus's body felt like it was all joined up and cared for, oiled up and slippery, and soft as a marshmallow. Then Esca began to play.  
  
Standing at one side of the table, he started with lighter strokes mixing with classic firm ones, feathering criss-cross over Marcus's chest, and just grazing his nipples. Marcus made a small sound. Esca rubbed over his nipples again, harder, and lightly pinched them, before leaning over to bite one gently with his teeth, and then suck it, stroking his stomach gently. Marcus moaned and felt his cock harden from the semi-state he'd been in before. Dimly, he thought he should maybe have had a pee before they began.  
  
He felt Esca lightly outline the series of small scars down his chest and abdomen, kissing them and stroking around them, and then Esca was stroking his penis, repeatedly drawing one hand up his length and over the top, featherlight, whilst the other hand cupped and massaged his balls, palming the skin between his legs, pressing firmly and moving between his crack down to the table and back up again.  
  
Marcus felt floaty. Relaxed and soothed, bound and anticipating, he let the feelings wash over him.  
  
Esca reached down with one hand and began a series of long trails up Marcus's body, long strokes starting from his knee: gently down his raised thigh to his groin, fingers dipping between his legs at the top of the thigh, continuing up over his balls with a little squeeze; slowly, hard and flat, up to the tip of his cock then circling it with his fingers down again; flattening sideways at the root to lightly stroke his abdomen up towards one side of his chest, finger pressing the nipple as it passed, up to his neck.  
  
Marcus lay, enjoying the intensity as his cock was touched (not enough), feeling his arousal being spread through his body, every bit of himself linked together, Esca slowly winding him tighter, teasing him.  
  
After a few passes, Esca moved behind him, hands moving around his neck and shoulders, tracing patterns on his collar bones, and then Esca was repeating the long movements up his body on the other side, pressing his fingers deeper into Marcus's crack each time.  
  
Marcus felt slightly dizzy with the feelings building up inside him, and then realised that his discomfort was ... yes, he really needed to pee. He tried to ignore it for a while, but it wasn't going away.  
  
He really didn't want to interrupt this, but he was going to have to. He dropped the spoon.  
  
  
  
Esca startled, eyes instantly on Marcus's as he dragged himself back from his own trance, then after just a moment's hesitation, he unknotted the gag. Marcus licked his lips and stretched his mouth out as Esca was saying “Marcus, are you OK?”.  
  
“Gotta pee.” he scratched out, “ Sorry, I really can't wait”.  
  
“Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think of that before”. Esca went to start to untie him, then stopped. It'll take me a while to untie you and it would be a shame to lose – all this.” He gestured at Marcus's languid body. “I'll help you piss here.”  
  
He was already off looking in the cupboards as Marcus's head reeled. “Err, Esca, I don't think ... I'm not sure if I can ...”, he felt uncomfortable with the idea of their kitchen table being the scene of - the crime? - but Esca was coming back with a tall jug they used occasionally when guests brought flowers, saying, “I've done this for you before, many times when you were healing”.  
  
“Yeh, but you had that bed-pan thingy, you didn't have to actually hold my cock”.  
  
“You're not going to get squeamish on me now are you, Centurion?”  
  
He laughed, surprised. The old nickname took him back to those days when he'd got out of the hospital and had relied on Esca, who'd teased him about being a soldier to take the pain, both pains, away, or at least to help him get used to the idea. How Esca could think he didn't trust him …  
  
He said “OK, but it's going to take me a moment. I can't pee like this.” He tried to will his erection away with more thoughts about the time in hospital – a guaranteed downer. Esca rinsed the jug in running water and Marcus wondered why he was bothering to wash it first, then realised when he came over and held the jug against his side that Esca had warmed it up. He smiled gratefully, “You're such a sweetie”.  
  
Esca glared at him, squeezing his now-softer penis: ”Your life in my hands, remember”, he warned, and held the end carefully over the edge of the jug. Marcus shook his head as nothing happened.  
  
“Think of running water”, Esca said. After a pause he moved around, balancing the jug against Marcus, and holding Marcus with one hand whilst he smoothed his other over Marcus's lower stomach and then pressed down firmly over his bladder. A moment later a thin trickling sounded in the jug: the relief was instant, and Marcus enjoyed the moment. Then he startled as he felt Esca's warm mouth pressing at the lower part of his cock. “What are you doing?” he said, baffled.  
  
  
  
“Mmm, don't squirm, I don't actually want to get your pee all over me”, Esca continued to nuzzle him.  
  
“Then what are you doing that for...” The flow tailed off and Esca stood straight, watching the end of Marcus's cock as he shook it a little, his own erection proud in front of him. Marcus shook his head. “You are such a kinky fucker”.  
  
Esca grinned, put the jug down near the sink and ran a cloth under warm water, coming back to wipe his cock and the one or two splashes on his body. Then he grinned, “Don't go away, I think I'd better piss too.” He vanished out of the kitchen taking the jug with him, a flash of lean pale-pink body and pinker cock, and Marcus stared vacantly at the ceiling until he heard the flush of the downstairs toilet.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Esca smiled at him. “Are you OK?”  
  
“Mmm, I'm good. That was amazing. Are you alright?”  
  
Esca laughed. “I'm very alright. I'm enjoying having you spread out for me like a buffet.” He paused, considering. “I'm not quite sure how, but I have to fuck you up there." He licked his lips. "Just think of the memories when we have people to dinner”.  
  
“Mmmm”, Marcus felt his cock swell as images of naked Esca up there with him filled his brain. “I think I could enjoy being your dinner”.  
  
“Are you still OK on the table?” Esca trailed his fingers from Marcus's cock up the centre-line of his body to his neck, and up his jaw to his lips, outlining them, then leaning over to kiss them, sliding his tongue into Marcus's mouth. He pulled back a tiny bit, staring into his eyes.  
  
“Yes.” Marcus smiled at Esca, trying to focus this close up. “It's remarkably comfortable.”  
  
“OK then, enough talking, interlude over.” He picked up the spoon and placed it back into Marcus's hand, and reattached the gag. Then he went over to his stash, and picked out what looked to Marcus like a couple of candles and a small box.  
  
Marcus flashed his eyes and Esca smiled mischievously at him.  
  
  
  
“A little change of pace, I think”, Esca said. He poured more oil in his hand and thoroughly coated Marcus's cock and balls, perineum, and between his cheeks. Marcus could feel cool fingers slipping around him, sliding on his sensitive skin, keeping him excited but not satisfying his desire.  
  
Esca went back to doing the long strokes up Marcus's body from his knee, emphasising stroking his fingers into his crack and over his hole but just touching his cock very lightly this time when he passed it. He kissed Marcus's forehead as he went round the head of the table and started the same strokes on the other side.  
  
Marcus felt himself re-fall into languid arousal, floating in the middle of the warm, safe, kitchen, his lover's hands weaving their magic over him. Vaguely, he wanted more. Finally, Esca was pushing his legs apart, moving the freer one sideways and stroking the whole area at the tops of his thighs and between his legs, kneading him, then firmly squeezing his buttocks.  
  
Marcus made a contented noise as the fingertips dug in, creating and releasing tension as they went. His cheeks were being held apart and there was something, Esca's finger or thumb, sliding over the crease of him, then circling his hole and pushing in just a touch, and then circling again, whilst the other warm hand pushed up against the base of his balls, centring him, holding him open.  
  
Esca had plenty of patience, and Marcus couldn't beg for more, now, with the gag in his mouth. He settled for moaning happily as Esca slowly teased him. One hand stayed on the skin between his legs, anchoring, whilst the other alternated circling his hole, pushing in gently, and then moving away to do a long stroke up his thigh, then back again, touching him, pushing in further, then stroking his abdomen up to his nipple, then back again. The rhythm was so slow, and the pressure was firm, and it was steadily driving him mad with need. All roads around his body led back to his hole, as Esca stroked other parts of him, linking it all together, but avoiding his cock.  
  
Gradually Esca's finger was pushing harder, and Marcus's sounds were growing louder. Esca was pushing something bigger into him; more fingers maybe. He realised it was the candle when it stayed inside him as Esca this time ran both hands up to both knees and down again, massaging his balls and, finally, teasing the first couple of inches of his cock. Marcus could feel, tangibly, the lack of touch on the rest of his cock, and keened loudly.  
  
“Beg all you like”, Esca said, low-voiced, “I'm not touching you until I've fucked you stupid”.  
  
  
  
Marcus moaned, slightly desperate, but then Esca was doing something with the candle in his arse, focusing his attention there. He heard the distinctive sound of a match lighting, and his eyes flew open to see Esca lighting another candle. He had a moment of giddy relief that it wasn't the candle inside him (stupid thought), but that relief soon evaporated when he realised what Esca was going to do.  
  
As if he guessed Marcus's thoughts, Esca caught his eyes and said, “Remember the spoon – you can stop this, now or anytime, if you need to”. He paused, holding Marcus's gaze, then looked serious. “And don't do it just to please me". He grinned, "I think you'll like it, but it's not an endurance exam”.  
  
Marcus found he couldn't really think at all, let alone tell what Esca was saying, but he did notice how pink-faced Esca looked, and hoped his lover was running out of creative ideas of things to do to him before fucking him.  
  
Esca came up the table, held the lit candle over Marcus's chest, and slowly tilted it. Marcus watched the drop build up at the side and then suddenly go over. He saw the brief splash on his left breast, and it seemed like there was a delay before the deep scratch of hot pain. His heart went b-dum b-dum. He gasped a breath in, opening his mouth wide but the gag filled him, and he ended up snorting, panting through his nose: his involuntary clenching emphasising the stuffed feeling in his arse and bringing his hips right off the table. His feet really were bound tight.  
  
Esca rubbed the wax with his finger, smearing it. The pain had been momentary, broadening into a general heated feeling; picking out that little area from the rest of his body; joining it to his anus in a shared reaction of pain and pleasure.  
  
“Uhg, Marcus”, Esca was clearly affected by Marcus's response, looking at Marcus with awe. Esca's hand moved to smooth inwards around the top of Marcus's thigh, reaching to twist the candle inside him, moving it in and out, in and out. Marcus concentrated on breathing.  
  
  
  
Esca moved on to another part of his chest, and the next drip was larger, the pain acute, softening into burning as Esca traced a pattern in it. Stabbing pain, Marcus named it, and then thought how odd that word was to describe this pain. (His memory briefly flitted over hearing a policeman on the radio talk about getting stabbed, and how that had felt like being hit with a cricket bat.) The pain had made him jerk again; adrenaline making his heart pound, and again he felt the rhythm as his inner muscles pulsed, held open by the candle. He could feel the gag, soppy with his saliva now, stopping him babbling the words in his head, words from his heart. He trusted Esca. He loved Esca. At some point he wanted to get his revenge on Esca.  
  
The next drip of pain he was conscious of was onto his inner arm near his wrist, on the soft skin exposed there, the feeling sharpened. A corresponding shiver ran up his cock, tightening his balls. Marcus's yelp was translated through his nose into a snuffly moan; his mind brought up a recent memory of a small incident with the soldering iron whilst he was distracted from his modelling.  
  
It occurred to him that Esca was once more mapping his scars. Somehow, the thought made tears come to his eyes again. He hoped Esca wouldn't notice, or at least that he wouldn't think it was the pain.  
  
No such luck; Esca was looking at him a little worriedly, and swapped hands to wipe a tear lovingly away from the side of his eye. “Do you want me to stop?” he whispered.  
  
Marcus shook his head, and Esca leant over his face and licked the tears from his other eye.  
  
The wax from the candle was dripping onto the table. Esca dropped the next wax onto the scar on Marcus's right side, leaning over him and adding several drips as the candle burned, stroking the warm wax along the length of it. Each time the hot wax hit, Marcus's arse gripped hard around the candle inside him, and Marcus thought that now Esca owned his pain as well as his pleasure.  
  
Esca moved to the end of the table and climbed up, kneeling easily between Marcus's legs, holding the candle over the large scar on his thigh. Marcus felt the wax fall in drips around it, Esca rubbing it gently. The heat of the wax was intense at first but more muted here than on Marcus's torso or arms, and the burning afterwards was rather pleasant alongside Esca's stroking.  
  
  
  
Esca looked up his body at him, blue eyes seductive through his lashes at this angle, and slowly, deliberately, dropped the next clear blob onto his balls at the base of his cock. Marcus jolted, hard, feeling his ankles complain at the tug, and he gripped Esca with his knees, swinging his head from side to side. Esca looked at him for what seemed like ages, and then blew the candle out. Marcus felt his body sag in relief.  
  
Esca was now turning the candle inside him with one hand and massaging behind his scrotum with the other thumb, warm fingers around his balls. Marcus felt like his body was humming. He moved his knees against Esca's body, trying to convey his need, and his love.  
  
Esca slid both hands under his buttocks and held them firmly, taking the heavy weight of Marcus's lower body and pulling him nearer. He folded over, lifting Marcus's hips upwards and Marcus felt him licking the tip of his cock, and suddenly all his tension focused into that one tiny area.  
  
Esca pulled up. Marcus felt an emotional surge of frustration that Esca was still neither fucking him nor sucking him, and he groaned loudly, pushing down with his feet and trying to twist his hips up to force his cock into Esca's mouth.  
  
Mercifully, Esca took the hint. He lowered Marcus down, moving closer, then pulled the candle out with one hand, and guided his cock to Marcus's hole, adjusting to get his knees under Marcus, replacing his hands, then pushing forwards.  
  
Esca's cock was wider than the candle, and it stretched and hurt in a familiar way as he pressed slowly in.  
  
Marcus's brain had lost the ability to process anything, and his mind swung wildly between various thoughts and feelings: finally! he was getting fucked the way he wanted; pain as his hole was stretched open (he'd have called this burning, he thought, even though it obviously wasn't); anxiety that his cock wasn't getting the attention it wanted, but things were looking like speeding up soon if the way Esca was panting was anything to go by; and brain drain into his cock – his body was relaxed (this table was still comfortable, though they might have a job cleaning the olive oil and the candle wax off it) but also so aroused that he felt cut-off from reality.  
  
  
  
Esca circled his hips, small movements that shifted his cock inside Marcus, who felt waves of sensation rolling through him with each tiny circuit, the movements enough to have him moaning through the gag. In his head he was chanting please, please, please with each beat. Esca was making little noises too and Marcus tried to focus on him. Esca's head was dropped to his chest and he looked like he was barely holding it together as his chest and abdomen rippled with the small movements he was making, arms balanced on Marcus's legs.  
  
Marcus squeezed his internal muscles and Esca grunted, looking up at him. The blue eyes looked faraway, then Esca visibly pulled himself back together, tipping his head to one side; “I'm guessing you want more.” He leant forwards and brought his hands down Marcus's thighs and up his sides, sliding his hands off the oiled body beneath him to the table, and adjusting his legs to get leverage. He dropped his head and teased a nipple with his tongue, pressing hard, whilst starting to rock his hips back and forth, driving his cock in and out.  
  
Marcus had more ability to move now that his body wasn't pinioned between Esca's knees. His legs were pressed open and he rolled his lower body up against Esca's, matching his easy rhythm. Esca was sucking at him and making louder noises as they moved together, and Marcus's whole body felt tight as a drum.  
  
Esca was speeding up now, starting to make shorter stabbing movements, coming up onto his hands and looking down at Marcus. Marcus deliberately held his gaze but Esca was losing his battle for self-control and closed his eyes, sounding desperate. Marcus squeezed him again and drove up against him as hard as he could with each of Esca's thrusts.  
  
Finally, he felt Esca tense inside him, and his body stilled. “Uhhg, Marcus, Marcus …”, Esca started small thrusts again, “fuck … Marcus”. His cock pulsed and his body was shuddering.  
  
He lowered himself to Marcus's chest, and just lay there, spent.  
  
Marcus let him be for a moment or two. It crossed his mind that Esca might go to sleep on top of him, leaving him in this state. He made a demanding sound, just in case, nudging his hips upwards.  
  
  
  
Esca lifted his head blearily at him, lithe body still sprawled across his chest. He smiled, reaching up a hand to stroke Marcus's face, then frowned as he began to move, his cock slipping thickly from Marcus's hole. “Shit, shit”, he jerked back, pressing a hand against Marcus's arse, “don't want to get this all over the table”. Keeping his hand pressed against Marcus's hole he slid his body off the end of the table and managed to snag a tea towel from the pile with his other hand. He shook it out, one-handed, and managed to get it under Marcus's body. Then he grinned up at Marcus, and kissed his inner thigh. Marcus made a strangled noise, and jerked his hips upwards. Esca laughed, “Yeh, yeh, I'm getting to that”.  
  
Marcus was suddenly aware of something rubbing at the slight soreness of his hole, and he was being penetrated again. He heard himself make a high keening sound, and wondered if Esca was about to tease him more, now that he had his own body under control again. If so, he'd kill him; there were plenty of ways for it to happen on a farm.  
  
Bliss. Esca wrapped a hand firmly round his cock and began to jack him, restricting his teasing to doing it more slowly than he knew Marcus liked. Marcus realised the hardness in his arse was the candle, as Esca pulled it out and pushed it in again, keeping up the rhythm on his cock, smoothing his thumb firmly over the top each time.  
  
Marcus felt his inner thigh muscles liquefying and pooling in his groin, his balls tightening, and the rising tide of his orgasm slowly overwhelming him. Esca's next stroke over the head of his cock lit the fuse and he felt himself pulsing, pulsing, as Esca's firm hold pulled him through, his arse gripping the candle inside him, intensifying the feelings as his whole abdomen clenched and released. Esca knew to just hold his twitching cock afterwards as the fading waves rippled through him.  
  
Esca had a hand under his neck and was undoing the gag, pulling the fabric away. Marcus stretched his jaw and opened his mouth wide. “Uhgg”, he grunted, “Who needs words.”  
  
  
  
Esca was undoing the ties on his arms and quickly kneading his arms and shoulders, loosening them up again. “You're amazing”, Esca said, bending over the end of the table and kissing his forehead.  
  
“And you, my love, are an evil genius”, Marcus said, as he sat up, groggily, wiping a hand through the mess on his belly, picking at the bits of wax stuck to his skin and hair, and surveying the cat's cradle of ties that bound his feet to the table. Esca was beginning to unravel it slowly.  
  
Marcus said, “I am completely and totally fucked.” He drooped his arms over his knees. “Yuck”, he continued, as he felt more semen leek from himself onto the cloth. “I need a shower. But first, I'm ravenous”.  
  
Esca laughed, managing to get one leg free, and stroked Marcus's ankle where the ties had rubbed. “I'll get you some water first”.  
  
“Oh, yes”, said Marcus, “we mustn't disobey the massage gods”.  
  
“Hey”, said Esca, “they've been good to you”.  
  
“Well hurry up then slave, and get me the water.” Esca looked at him, grinned, and went over to the sink and poured water in a glass. Marcus continued, scratching at his chest and the waxy remnants: “And then I want a cheese and pickle sandwich with that lovely bread Joanna brought us”.  
  
Esca snorted. “You can make that yourself”. He drank some of the water himself and then re-filled the glass, handing it to Marcus as he bent to undo the last of the ties on Marcus's scarred leg. He held Marcus's foot, rotating it around and then pushing the whole leg forward and back, freeing it up.  
  
Glass in one hand, Marcus shuffled up to the end of the table, bringing both legs around Esca and pulling him in with the other arm. Pressed together, they looked at each other, before kissing. “You're the right height, like this”, Marcus said. Esca pushed his chest. “You're the right height, like this”, he countered, and then pressed forwards to hug Marcus closely, softly kissing his neck under his ear, and moving down his jaw.  
  
“If you want more”, Marcus said tiredly, “you are out of luck, boy”.  
  
Esca laughed into his collar bones. “Nope. I'm done” he said. “I just need a shower too.” He pulled away from Marcus, and then leant back in to kiss him again. “I'll have ham and tomato”, he smiled, and bent down to retrieve some of his clothes from the floor. “And make it snappy, boy”, he added as he walked to the door.  
  
  
  
Marcus watched him go. He liked Esca wandering around naked. He took stock of himself – an army habit; he felt light-headed, and kind of delicious. He carefully mopped himself with the cloth and eased forward off the table, rolling the cloth up and dropping it on the floor in the corner of the room. He stretched his arms up high, enjoying the feeling of air on his body, and the weird pulling sensations where there was still wax, then rapidly set to work on the bread, getting things quickly out of the fridge as he felt the cold air roll over him: that would be a disadvantage of being a nudist, he thought idly. Plate in hand, he went upstairs to their room, eating as he went.  
  
Esca was in the shower, bathroom door open into the room, sounds of him singing filtering through the water noises. Marcus put the plate down, stuffing the last huge mouthful of his own sandwich into his mouth as he opened the shower door and eased in next to Esca who was standing under the flow with his eyes shut.  
  
“I'm clean”, Esca complained, “and you're making me all dirty again”.  
  
“Soon, I promise”, Marcus said indistinctly through the remains of his sandwich. He folded his arms around Esca from behind and pulled him in against his chest. Esca leant back on him, tipping his head back onto Marcus's shoulder and they just stood together for a while.  
  
Eventually, Marcus moved his lips to Esca's ear and said quietly, “Thank you. That was wonderful, and you are wonderful.” Esca pressed back against him, and they stood together a little more, enjoying the warm water washing over them.  
  
Esca finally moved, turning around. He reached up and kissed Marcus, “Mmm, you taste of cheese”, then left the shower and grabbed a towel off the rail.  
  
Marcus washed himself, cursing the wax as he scraped the remains off, feeling thoroughly scrubbed by the end of it. He walked, hair dripping, droplets rolling down his chest into the towel at his waist, into their room. Esca was lying in shorts on the bed, eating his sandwich and reading a magazine. He flung himself on the bed, bouncing beside Esca who scowled at him. Marcus said “Maybe we should get a harder bed; that table was truly amazing”. Esca just raised an eyebrow and went back to the magazine. Marcus lay back.  
  
After a few moments of peace, Marcus's mind starting whirring again. “If we ever lose the farm, you could make a living doing that – I could rent you out by the hour.” Esca thumped him fairly hard on the arm. Second time today, Marcus registered, somewhere in the list part of his mind. "I meant the massages", he defended himself.  
  
Marcus went on: “In fact, you should seriously consider offering massages to the holiday lets in the village.” Marcus knew he was babbling, making up for earlier, but finally his brain caught up. “No, on second thoughts, do not do that. I need all your massage-time here; there is none to spare for anyone else.”  
  
  
  
Esca put down the magazine, and looked at him, a look that could, possibly, be him resigning himself to listening to Marcus rambling. Esca not-talking was weird. Marcus struggled sometimes to tell the difference between sulky Esca and sleepy Esca. This one was probably sleepy Esca if he'd been up since dawn. Definitely time for a nap. Especially if he wanted to have more fun with him later.  
  
He stroked a hand down Esca's tattooed arm, circling his wrist and pulling it up to his mouth, gently sucking on the skin at his pulse. He finally had Esca's attention again, and pulled them together facing each other on their sides.  
  
Esca smiled sleepily at him. Marcus leant over and kissed him, deeply, pulling him closer. He broke off and sat up to pull the light cover over them from the bottom of the bed, then lay back down, not bothering to remove the towel, and arranged them together comfortably so they could sleep, entangled.  
  
“Esca”, he said quietly, “I might need to show you that I trust you quite a lot more in future”. Esca burrowed in to him, almost asleep already. Marcus smiled, stroking his damp hair.


End file.
